Tsuna: PartTime Host
by Princess Ramen-8018
Summary: Tsuna gets a break from merciless training as the Sky Guardian to go through merciless training to become an elegant Vongola Boss. Reborn knows the right set of guys for the job, and tsuna will feel right at home!
1. Welcome To Ouran With Your Dying Will

_**A/N: Princess here! Since I am an Ouran moron and a REBORN! fan girl , I figured it's time to mash 'em up! This story has been brewing up for a while, so I figured 'Let's go for it!' I hope you likey! As for disclaimers, I own naught a thing but the plot. Katekyo belongs to Akira Amano and Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori. ENJOY~!**_

**Tsuna: Part-Time Host~**

"HIIIIEEEE~! How did I even get here, Reborn?" Tsuna looked ahead to the gigantic school before him.

Beyond the gold gates and artisan brick walls was a school of magnificent proportion. The place looked like a castle, the outer walls a light pink hue. There were large gardens and pathways and even a fountain or two. The scenery was great and looked like some rip-off fairy tail, but worse…it was still a school. And the fact that every student who enrolled here came in a limo definitely threatened the Tenth.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy, Tsuna." Reborn said to him with a smile.

"How can I afford to go here?" The Tenth was in panic mode; the school was obviously to impressive for him.

"Vongola funds go a long way for education." The infant arcobaleno stayed calm.

"And my mom allowed you to send me here?"

"You ask too many questions…and yes. Before you ask how, it was pretty simple."

~FLASHBACK~

"Maman, I'm going to send Tsuna to another school for his own good. I'll be going with him."

"Okay," Nana placed a hand on her cheek, smiling happily as usual. "I'll tell Tsuna to pack his bags right away!"

~FLASHBACK OVER~

And with that, Tsuna was in gloom. It was just like his mother to send him away with no questions asked if Reborn asked her to. And now he's here, with a bunch of rich people who he won't ever fit in with. It was one of those times when he'd rather be dealing with Lambo's childishness or be called a hentai at school. Tsuna could make a run for it right now if he wanted to…possibly. But at the same time, he needed a fresh start too. Maybe he could give this Ouran academy a shot, but his body didn't move. He was still terrified of the school, and everything in it and about it. He looked down to Reborn who looked at him with a smirk.

"You have a uniform in your bag…go change."

"Um, y'know…" Tsuna scratched his head casually looking for a better…more rational reason to not go to the school. Before any reasons came to mind, however, Reborn shot his gun point-blank at Tsuna's forehead. He fell back looking over his regrets,

'_I regret not going to this school for my own good…so I must…I must…'_

Tsuna rose out of the ground in his boxers, like a phoenix, the Dying Will flame ignited on his head. "I MUST GO TO THIS SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!" With that, Tsuna grabbed his bag and ran, grabbing a map from the front gate.

He kept running until he reached the main building. The student in the surrounding area looked at him as if here were a pervert of sorts, as he looked at the map. He spotted the bathrooms on the map and ran into the building in pursuit of it. As soon as he made it into the bathroom, his flame diminished, and he was back to his senses. _'Great…first day here, and I've exposed my body.' _he went into one of the stall, bag in his hand. The porcelain toilets almost made Tsuna not want to go to the restroom at school, but he went on getting dressed in the male Ouran uniform. He stepped out of the stall and looked at himself in the large mirror that took up the entire top half of the wall above the fancy porcelain sinks. He looked very cute in his uniform, or nice as he would call it. He walked out of the bathroom, to see Reborn before him in some kind of shin kendo uniform.

"Follow me." was all he said as Tsuna did as he was told, not wanting another bullet to the forehead. Tsuna was lead down a hall, up a few stairs, down another hall, passing many more rich folk, to a room labeled _THIRD MUSIC ROOM_. "Open it." Reborn said to him, gun pointed at his head again. The Tenth shivered as he pushed open the door.

"_Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"_

Tsuna fainted away at the sight of the 7 males before him. Two blondes, two red heads, two ravens, and a brunette. The smaller blonde recognized Reborn first.

"_Amano-sensei!"_ Yet another alias from the ever-so-magnificent arcobaleno Reborn.

"Ciaossu, Mitsukuni." Reborn replied, as Tsuna came to.

"Reborn, you know these people?"

"My reach is far and wide as the 9th boss's best hitman. These will be the ones you are to associate with while attending."Tsuna looked at the group of boys before him as Reborn introduced them. "The short blonde is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the tall one carrying him is Takashi Morinozuka, the twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, the brunette is Haruhi Fujioka, the tall blonde is Tamaki Suoh, and the one wearing glasses is Kyoya Ootori." Tsuna looked over the group…

'_Well, Takashi reminds me of Yamamoto, not only my name.' _A comparison vision of the two appeared in his head. _'Yeah. No doubt that the twins remind me of Mukuro and Chrome-chan. Kyoya reminds him of…Kyoya. I can't seem to get away from guys like him. Tamaki looks like a 15-year-old Lambo type.' _He compared those two in his mind…they might as well have been brothers. _'I kinda see myself in that Fujioka kid. As for the tiny blonde…ummm…he looks like the clingy type…umm, Gokudera?' _He envisioned Gokudera in Hunny's place, and began laughing aloud, breaking his own thought bubble. The host club looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm s-sorry," Tsuna caught a grip of himself. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short." He smiled innocently. Tamaki was the first to step up.

"Ah! So you're the Tsuna Amano-sensei wanted us to train. I am the prince of this club Tamaki Suoh, and I will fulfill my sensei's request to teach you in the ways of diligence, elegance, and high upstanding~!" Tsuna turned to Reborn in shock.

"Train? What do you me-"

"In Namimori, you trained you're strength, intuition and skill as the Sky Guardian. Here, Tamaki and the rest of this club will train you in elegance grace, and manners that is suitable as the Vongola boss." Tsuna's eye twitched as he turned back to Tamaki.

'Take my hand, my little trainee boss." Tsuna thought that this would be a good change in pace from training and getting shot everyday…

"Milord, that's so gay!" the Hitachiins chanted in perfect unison in the background.

"You two! Shut up! Mommy, the boys are calling my a sexual orientation of which I'm not!"

Scratch that…Tsuna still has to deal with not only the belligerent and idiotic…but the rich.

'_Is it wrong that I feel right at home all of a sudden?' _Tsuna thought to himself_._

"It is, Tsuna." Reborn replied, somehow reading his mind.

_**A/N: *in Hyper Dying Will Mode* Shall I continue on? If so, I will continue the story with my Dying Will! Ciaossu~ **_


	2. Today, You Are A Mafia Host!

_**A/N: Le Principessa del Ramen here. Another chapter of Tsuna's turmoil-errr, adventure as a mafia boss in a rich school. Hope you likey!**_

**Today, You Are A Mafia Host!**

Tsuna was beat. It was the end of the day and it's nearly impossible for him to make through just one school day alive, but somehow he managed. He starts to remember the fact that his is an average F-grade student at Namimori, so being technically rich wasn't going to make him any different. And plus, he was new, and too much of a wuss to ask anyone for help with the class work. The Tenth better had learned to man up or Reborn just might beat him to death. Although he hasn't seen the infant arcobaleno all day, you could never be too safe with the world's best hitman. Tsuna sighed in relief, remembering the day was done…

…That is until two vaguely familiar redheads grabbed him by the arms and led him in the opposite direction of which he was walking…

"C'mon Tsuna, milord is expectantly waiting for you…" chanted the one on the left.

"And he's ready to give you your look-over…gay as that sounds.' continues the one on the right with the same voice. _"The Hitachiin twins…right?' _Tsuna remembered as he was being dragged along by the Cheshire Cat-like twins. As the twins reached the Third Music Room, Tsuna was dropped right on his ass.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" he rubbed his butt lightly as the twins barged into the club room as if they owned the place, which, in a sense, was practically true.

"Guys~, we're home~," they said in a sing-songy way. "and we brought Tuna~!" The only brunette, Haruhi, turned around.

"_T-Tuna…?_" he asked cutely. Tsuna turned to look at him. He noticed his big, soft, round, chocolate-brown eyes and the innocence in his voice and his heart jumped a bit. _'B-but wait, that's a guy.'_ He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts.

"No, no silly Haruhi," the twin Tsuna believed was Hikaru made him jump and he ran over to the brunette. "that Tuna over there." He points to Tsuna and pats his head as if she's a little kid. Haruhi blushed slightly in embarrassment, but then began to look at the offending twin in blatant annoyance. Tsuna smiled to himself again, watching the adorable Haruhi-kun until his view was blocked by a somewhat troublesome blonde. Tamaki extended a hand out to him.

"Ah, so Tsunayoshi-kun. I must assess you're abilities as a boss, if you don't mind." The Tenth grabbed onto the Prince's hand and was hoisted up. "We just need to see your background as well." Tsuna scratched his cheek in embarrassment,

"W-well, I rather you not do a-"

"Great! Kyoya-sempai, if you will?" Everyone turned their attention to the megane Prince of Darkness as he pushed up his glassed and opened his black book.

"Hm, okay. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Age, 15. Hometown, Namimori. Position, Tenth Generation Vongola Boss. Academics, Poor. Athletics, extremely poor. Socializing, average. Linage, outstanding. Often called No-Good Tsuna. In short, a boy who's no good at anything and pales in comparison to even the most terrible students in Japan." Tsuna paled in embarrassment and defeat. Everyone gazed at No-Good Tsuna, who's too far gone to acknowledge them.

"W-where did you get this information?" The Tenth murmured out.

"Amano-sensei had brought someone in the Vongola family with this kind of knowledge. Fuuta de la Stella, I believe, was his name." Tsuna paled even more. His blood family AND his mafia family was turning against him.

"Ah, but no worries, dear Tsuna…this was only for analysis, so it won't be needed again!" Tamaki smiled princely at him and Tsuna smiled back.

"Now Tsuna," a familiar, almost annoying infant voice rang out. "you will be training to become a boss by becoming a host with these boys."

"EH? Reborn, why me?" The Tenth silenced as Leon was pointed at him, who shape shifted into a gun. Reborn's eyes were hidden by the brim of his hat, but his smirk was visible. Tsuna was taken aback.

"I brought you here not only to become a better boss, but to increase your chances of being with Kyoko. If anyone can teach you, it's these guys."

"K-k-kyoko-chan…" For once, Tsuna has forgotten the very being of his first true love. He blushed furiously. Kyoya stepped in somewhat accordingly.

"Kyoko Sasagawa…hmmm, aged 15. Grades, superior. Athletics, average. Socialism, average. Object of Tsuna's-"

"O-okay, Kyoya-sempai, no need to embarrass the boy!" Tamaki stepped in, saving the Tenth from death from loss of dignity. "We will usher yet, another poor kitten into the world of the host club!" The grandness of Tamaki's tone and voice had him feeling right at home, like some awkward cross of Yamamoto and Gokudera, very persistent and assertive but very childish and random. Just then he was pulled into the embrace of said Prince. Tsuna, was startled but continued wondering aloud.

"What is it to be a host?"

"O-ho-ho-ho~! What it is to be a host, dear Tsunayoshi, is the ability to not only cater to young and beautiful women in the essence of beauty, but to expose manner, grace, sincerity, and pride from us few handsome and intelligent young men using our elegant graces for the greater good. We teach authority not only in graces, but in professionalism too. While I, Tamaki Suoh, teach you the graces of etiquette, Kyoya-sempai will enhance your knowledge of the professional world beyond the Host Club." Tsuna was shocked. Such a grand explanation would of left even Gokudera stuck.

"Of course Tsuna, your training and education will not go untouched. You will have Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni teaching you in the arts of karate and jui jitsu. And you will have the tutoring of Mr. Haruhi Fujioka." Reborn butted in out of the blue, as per usual.

" I thought I wasn't here for physical training!" The Tenth squeaked.

"I say alotta things, but I'm only a baby."

"Don't use that excuse now! REBORN?"

"Hm," Tamaki butted in. "As much as I love the companionship between student and tutor, be must get dressed, Tsunayoshi. Come with us, and we'll have you ready for your first day as a host!"

"Eh, w-what?" Tsuna paled a bit.

"We have to get in costume before the dames show up! Hikaru, Kaoru!" The blonde Prince snapped his fingers and the twin devils dragged Tsuna away as he panicked inwardly. _'Oh no, please don't tell me he means cosplay…"_

"What was your first clue Tsuna?" Reborn mumbled to himself. Tsuna was in for one hell of a day.

_**A/N: *in HDWM* The next chapter will be Tsuna in cosplay, but I have no idea what cosplay to use. Care to figure it out with your Dying Will? Ciaossu, le Principessa de Ramen aka leEXTREMEmarshmallow (another pairing coming soon…)**_


	3. The Job of a Mafia Host is a MAJOR drag!

_**A/N: Well, well! Madame Ramen of the 8018**__**th**__** District is hoooome~! I put up with a lot of investigation to find the cosplay for this chapter. Honestly, I had nada…what a pity, but I figured this is fore the best. And there will be a surprise visitor somewhere in this chapter. The whole concept of this cosplay thing affects the school as a whole. Enough rambling, time for the story.**_

**The Job of a Mafia Host (is a MAJOR drag!)**

The twins dragged him to the changing rooms in one of the corners of the Third Music Room and clothes were tossed over to him.

"Change into this now…" started Hikaru.

"You came on the best day, but hurry up so wee can do your hair." finished Kaoru as the twins proceed to the stall next to him. _'M-my hair?' _Tsuna thought as he locked the door behind him.

Tsuna slipped of his jacket, undid his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. He picked up the heap of yellow fabric that was tossed at him and fumbled to find the head hole. Once he did, he looked over the outfit with shock.

"EHHHH? W-wait, Hikaoru Karu…isn't this..?"

"Just be quiet and put it on!"

"And it's Hi-Ka-Ru and Kao-ru, got it?"

And Tsuna could no longer question the twins. They went from possible good friends to the devil's minions. But what did Tsuna understand about cosplay? I mean, sure Haru did it all the time back and Namimori, and Reborn is the king of disguises, but what does he personally know about cosplay? Absolutely nothing. But these twins have beyond more experience than little dame-Tsuna in the world of cosplay, so maybe they never have to deal with other people complaining about putting them on. The whole group does it willingly anyhow. Tsuna sighed as he undid his uniform slacks and slid them off before tugging the yellow, fluffy cosplay over his mane of brown tresses. He looked in the mirror in the stall with him and blushed awkwardly. He patted down the yellow material and picked up his uniform before exiting the stall.

"Okay, Tuna…hurry, it's almost time!"

Hikaru, in the same fluffy yellow cosplay, dragged him to a chair where Kaoru, donning the same cosplay, was waiting, holding a brush and blow dryer. Tsuna sat in the chair and Kaoru went to immediate work on his hair, brushing and combing, teasing and curling. Tsuna watched as Hikaru proceeded to put low heels on his feet, before doing the same to his own. His was constantly jerked back at the slight combing, but the collar on his cosplay didn't allow his neck to feel the plentiful extensions being added on to his hair. Kaoru finished with a sigh and Hikaru dragged him out.

"Go see milord…he's tell you what to do now." Hikaru ran back into the dressing room to, what was Tsuna's best assumption, do his hair too.

"Tsunayoshi, come here!" Tamaki pranced to him in the SAME cosplay as the twins and himself. "This is your first host day, you make me so proud to be a daddy! You and my daughter look adorable!" '_Daddy?'_ Tsuna thought as a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Don't mind Tamaki-senpai…he's a complete idiot, but we are his closest family." Haruhi smiled at him warmly.

_B-bmp. . .b-bmp. . .b-bmp. . ._

'_Did my heart just pound or something?' _Although Haruhi was in the same cosplay as apparently everyone else, something about the way he looked in it blew him away. His now long hair cascaded around his face made Haruhi look adorable…until he once again realized that Haruhi is a boy.

"HIIIEEE~!" Tsuna flinched at the realization, but was caught by Mori at the last second, who was also toting a Mitsukuni on his back. He managed to get himself back on his feet as he turned around to bow at them thankfully.

"No need to bow Tsuna-chan! We don't like to see people hurt. Now finish talking to Tama-chan, 'kay?" The invincible cuteness of Mitsukuni Hanininozuka left the loser-Tsuna at lost of words, but he nodded at them before they went on their way.

"As much as I love the kindness amongst club members," Tamaki flawlessly entered, or butted in rather. "we have a minute until showtime, so places everyone!"

The king clapped his hands and everyone moved into position before the large entrance of the Third Music Room. Tamaki positioned Tsuna to the left of him, Haruhi on the opposite side. Kyoya and the Hunny-toting Mori stood behind the Tenth, the twins stood behind Haruhi. There was a knock on the door and Kyoya leaned over to Tsuna.

"This wasn't explained to you in the beginning, but when the door opens three-fourths of the way, you say, 'Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!' while keeping a relatively natural smile on your face. Okay?" The juudaime nodded half-heartedly. He had no idea how smile naturally.

"Come in, fair damsels." Tamaki said in his most suave tone. The door began to open in some odd, cheesy, slow-motion fashion.

"_WELCOME TO THE OURAN HOST CLUB~!" _they all said, Tsuna only catching on at the word 'the'.

All of the ladies waltzed in wearing…the MALE Ouran Academy uniform.

"Oops," Tamaki played. "I think we meant the Ouran HOSTESS Club! Ohoho, do we not look pretty in the FEMALE Ouran uniforms, because all of you ladies still look exceptionally beautiful! If we can model off in such a play of gender switch, let's the club activities BEGIN!" All of the club members dispersed except for Kyoya and Tsuna.

"Allow me to show you the dynamics of this club." For some odd reason, Tsuna felt some bad chakra from this Kyoya.

~At Tamaki's Station~

"As you should tell, Tamaki is the pheromone king of the club." Kyoya stated. "Watch closely."

"Tamaki, what are you're dreams for the future?" A cute girl asked.

"My dream for the future is to stay by your side, so that I may admire the beauty of your eternally marvelous soul and being."

"Oh Tamaki, what is your ideal paradise?"

"I can travel anywhere in the world, but it'll always be the ideal paradise as long as I get to spend the entire time with you my dear." With that, an eruption of kya's and awww's filled this section. Tsuna mentally took notes of his suave skill and technique.

"Don't be fooled by his words Tsunayoshi, he's a major idiot behind his gentlemanly-like demeanor." Kyoya merely walked on to the next station, Tsuna following.

~At the Hitachiin Station~

"Okay, so one time, Kaoru and I went to go swimming in the pool at our house in Karuiazawa, and he wanted to jump from the big diving board, right?" Hikaru rambled on.

"W-wait Hikaru! Not that story, please!" Kaoru somewhat begged.

"He had me waiting in the water wanting me to catch him, and he looked so terrified but he jumped anyways. By the time he hit the water, he-"

"HIKARU!" Kaoru posed in an almost rapable, uke-licious way, biting his lip shyly. The girls at their table inched clo9ser to each other waiting for the next move. "I thought I told you not to spread that story to anyone!" Just then Hikaru took his twin into his embrace in a very sexy, seme-licicious manner.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, you looked so adorable…and you always look so hot when we play in the water."

"Hi-hikaru…" A slight blush tainted Kaoru's cheeks, and another explosive. fan girl frenzy of squeals and whatnot took the obviously-mortified Tenth by surprise.

"Are-aren't they twins?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yes, but forbidden twincestual love makes a good profit." The invisible Kyoya from another land has left the Juudaime at a loss of words. Moving on…

~At Hunny and Mori's Station~

"Personally, I think Hunny and Mori have the most kid-friendly, tolerable act." Kyoya stated.

"Hey Kyo-chan! Tsuna-chan! Care to share any cake with me, Takashi, and the pretty girls?" Hunny asked, depicting the textbook definition of shota. Mori held up an expensive teapot asking _'Would you like some tea to go with it?'_ silently and stoically with his eyes.

"N-no thanks Mitsukuni-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai." Tsuna hesitantly answered. Deep down, he was starving, just not for sweets.

"Just call us Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, okay Tsuna-chan? Oh, Kyo-chan! How about you?"

"No thank you, Hunny-senpai." He smiled genuinely as they walked on their way.

~At Haruhi's Station~

"So Haruhi, how are things at home?" A girl asked kindly.

"Things have been just fine. My dad still works late, but that gives me more time to work on some of my mom's recipes. Thank you for asking." Haruhi smiled so warmly and Tsuna felt his heart beat in his chest again. Haruhi, to him, looks like he belongs in a dress more than the regular guys uniform.

"Tsunayoshi, is everything okay?" Kyoya questioned. "If you're wondering about Haruhi, she's a scholarship student of poor lineage." Tsuna looked back down at Haruhi in admiration. _'You and I both, Haruhi-kun. Using the money of those higher up than us…' _Kyoya began to walk away from them, Tsuna hesitantly right behind him.

~At Tsuna's Station~

"Here is you're personal station, Tsunayoshi." The table was decorated with beautiful sheets and doilies and things of that nature. There was arrangement of all kinds of cookies on fine china. It was all overwhelming sight for the Tenth. "And here's you're trial run, to assess what kind of host you are. Have fun." Kyoya walked off and a young lady sat at Tsuna's station. He had long eyelashes and piercing green eyes. In one hand she had a fan and in the other was a little baby- sized doll. Her long dark-pink hair cascaded down his right shoulder. She was a beautiful sight so far although she looked a bit more naturally fitted for the male uniform than the other girls. Tsuna extended his arm across the table.

"Hello, uhhh, milady…ehehe~" He smiled childishly, but he couldn't take his own self seriously in a dress and girly hair extensions. By surprise, the doll in the girl's hand held up a green gun to him.

"Ciaossu, MaDAME-Tsuna." The familiar, cocky, baby voice spoke at him.

"Reborn? Excuse me miss! I think you picked up the wrong doll, this is a real-" Tsuna was cut off.

" This was no mistake," The girl spoke with a…Bianchi-like voice. "Vongola Tenth." She moved the fan away from her face, and Tsuna damn well near had a heart attack.

"G-GOKUDERA-KUN~!"

_**A/N: Ohonhon~, look at the catastrophe…*Haru voice* Ahh, what will happen now with that Italian terro- /shot. Umm, ehehe, see you again desu~ Ciao ciao!**_


End file.
